Kittens and Koopas
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: Umbra gets turned into a baby and is sent to the Mushroom Kingdom after a freak accident with Tech's machine, and a certain Koopa King has to raise her as his own. Summary sucks, I know. Critique accepted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Plot bunnies are raping my mind!

Umbra's PoV

"Tech, are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"I'm positive. Trust me." my techno babbling brother replied.

"If you say so…"

Tech got out a ray gun and fiddled with a dial on the side.

"So…What _is _this invention of yours, Tech?" Mom asked.

"An age ray…The name is a work in progress." he answered.

"So I'm your guinea pig?" I asked monotonously.

"Apparently." Psycho muttered while drinking wine.

"Shut up! Just get it over with, Tech." I growled.

As Tech was about to pull the trigger, Time Eater burst into the room sending the door flying into an unknown machine to the right of Tech. It booted up like a Mac and glowed faintly. Tech jumped in surprise, his free hand turned the dial in shock, and pulled the trigger, turning me into a kitten.

"Did I miss - Oh my God! That's so cute! Hey, what's that?" Time Eater added.

Tech looked at the machine and went pale as a cyan portal appeared in front of it.

"No…NO! That machine rips through time and space through different dimensions!" Tech yelled.

Everyone ran to a corner out of the portal's suction radius, but my crawling led me to no avail. I was sucked in. The portal closed and Mom ran up to it and started kicking the machine as it powered down. Five seconds later, she got on her knees and started crying.

"Tech…please tell me you can bring her back…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry. It's only a prototype. Who knows where she could be?" Tech muttered.

This just only made Mom cry harder.

"Just get to work! I want my daughter back!" Mom yelled through her tears.

"We all want Umbra back, but crying isn't going to get us anywhere!" Yang roared.

"…Better get started." Tech mumbled as he got out a wrench.

"You better…" Yang growled with malice dripping from his voice.

A/N: So many fanfic ideas..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Merry Christmas everyody!

_**BlackTwilightWolf: She's not mad. Just upset and worried that Umbra is in another dimension and the possible outcome of her never returning…**_

Umbra's PoV

I was in a grassy little meadow with my clothes around me like a comically large black blanket. I wrapped myself with my jacket and I folded my black jeans, with some difficulty, to make a small mattress. I stuffed my underwear into my now pointless brazier to make a rather uncomfortable pillow.

I looked around and started to wonder if Bliss put something in my lunch. Green pipes coming out of the ground, question mark blocks, weird turtle-y things, and brown mushrooms with feet…Wait…Is this the Mushroom Kingdom?! I looked slightly to the left and saw a mustachioed blue eyed man with a red shirt, Mickey Mouse-ish gloves, blue overalls, brown shoes, a comically large nose, and a funny looking mustache drinking tea…Umm..Okay?

I wagged my tail and mewed to get someone's attention, but it seemed that nobody heard me. A bulbous red plant with white spots gargled to a turtle wearing a helmet and holding a hammer. Said turtle walked up to me and picked me up. I squirmed in his grip and managed to pounce out of his arms. I hissed like a cat with my fur standing on end.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you." he said with his hands in the air in surrender.

I cautiously mewed and sniffed him. After checking to see if I could trust him, I pounced back into his arms and into my crudely made bed. He walked to a giant green faced turtle with a spiked green shell, two spikes on his tail, fiery red hair, eyes, and bushy eyebrows, a beige muffin shaped snout and underbelly, scaly yellow arms and legs, two spiked collars on his arms and one around his neck. I whimpered in fear and curled up.

"Sire, I found this strange looking…creature nearby." the turtle thing reported.

"That's a cat."

"Oh…What should we do with it, sire?"

"Take it to the castle…And check it's gender…."

I could care less that they were talking about me and referring me as an "it". I'm hungry, sleepy, and I have the urge to scratch something…Obviously, I can't right now or someone could get hurt. I snoozed off and took a nap. I woke up a few hours later, and it was nighttime. Everything was dark save for a few torches lighting up the room I was in. I could hear faint voices arguing. Using my umbrakinetics, I sunk into my own shadow and poked my head from a dark corner to see the same spiked shell turtle and an old trull on a broomstick with a purple witch's hat and cloak with a golden wand with a red jewel in it.

"Kammy, she could be a spy from the princess!"

"Sire, she's merely a child! An innocent, adorable, otherworldly child!" Kammy quipped.

"But -"

"No buts about it! We're keeping her, and thus. you're going to raise her as your own until we can send her back to her dimension…Poor thing…Left to perish on World one dash two." Kammy added in pity.

"Fine…She'll share Junior's room for the time being."

"At last you see reason. What if your son were in the kitten's position?"

"Don't bring my son into this conversation!" turtle thing roared.

I slowly sunk back into the shadow and back to where my clothes were. I scratched my ear with my foot and curled up to sleep. I just wanted to leave this creepy place and go home.

A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
